


Undying Flame

by imnotpostinganything



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phoenix TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Wingfic, preening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpostinganything/pseuds/imnotpostinganything
Summary: In a society where everyone has wings, it's only natural for everyone to sprout massive wings from their back. But it's not natural when those wings are the wings of a mythical bird only rumored to have existed.A phoenix.A giant flaming, beautiful bird that can never die, only reborn from the ashes it turns into.That's what Tommy is.Or another original wingfic because everyone loves wingfics right? :)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 334
Collections: Kai's Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo I love hybrid stuff if you can't tell :)
> 
> Pls leave ideas and stuff below! I'd love to hear em and maybe use em in the story!

Phil simply could not be happier.

He was sprawled out on a lounge chair next to their inground pool, just relaxing on his day off. With a glass of wine in hand and sunglasses on, he was happy.

He had no worries.

He had no- "Daaad!"

The older man jumped, his massive black wings spreading out a bit as if ready to fly away from the danger, but he stayed seated. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

It was Wilbur.

"That's alright," he heaved a sigh, still trying to calm his pounding heart. "Did you need something, Wil?"

Wilbur's white and black speckled wings fluttered just a bit. They were the wings of a snowy owl, beautiful really. "No, not really, no. Just wanted to know where you went, ya know? Ya kinda just disappeared, didn't know ya needed a break from us," he said lightheartedly with a chuckle.

Phil ruffled his hair. "I'm not running away from my sons, ya shithead," he laughed. "If I was I'd be halfway across the country by now, on my way to far away lands. Next to a nice beach."

"Well, the closest thing you'll get to a beach is our pool," the young adult sat down in the seat next to his father, trying to get comfortable without hurting his wings. "I needed to get away from those two in there, well, Tommy actually. Techno didn't do much," he smiled. "Just Tommy being Tommy!"

Phil grinned as well. It was completely normal to take a 5 minute break away from the youngest, it wasn't anything against him, they loved him with all their heart, but one can only hear the word _women_ repeated so much before they went insane. "What's he doing this time?"

"Oh you know, the usual."

That was enough of an answer.

Wilbur hummed softly, debating whether he should ask or not. There genuinely wasn't a problem with asking the question on his mind. "When do you think Toms will grow his wings in?"

Phil glanced over at him, then back to the pool where a little bug glided in. "Ya know, it really should be any day now! He could of course be a late bloomer, but I doubt it. I feel it in my gut," he chuckled.

"I think he'll be a purple finch," the brunette theorized. "Or maybe just a cardinal."

"He does like red a lot," Phil smiled, remembering all the times his youngest had begged to get a certain item that was red. His entire room was practically red. "But let's not make any bets on what we think, alright? There's no telling, it's practically random chance. Besides, betting on your brother would piss him off."

Wilbur stood up with a nod and a fond smile. "Yeah yeah, that's true. He'd bite my ankles, I'm sure, the little gremlin he is." They walked back inside of the house, sliding the glass door behind shut.

Tommy and Techno were in the kitchen still, with the youngest annoying the oldest. The wingless teen was peering over his brothers shoulder at the book he was reading, babbling nonsense. As soon as Tommy heard them enter, his attention was ripped away from Techno and he went to bother them instead. "Dad! Dad! _Move_ , Wilbur! Dad!"

Wilbur rolled his eyes with a shake of the head and he opened the fridge to fetch something to snack on.

Phil smiled at his youngest son's antics, placing his sunglasses down on the counter. "What is it, Toms?"

"What were you doing outside? Why didn't you tell us? I would have wanted to go outside," he pouted. "Bitch."

His father ruffled his hair. "I was having a relaxing day off."

"Without me?"

"Precisely," he smiled, chuckling at the glare he received.

"My backs been hurting, dad, I think I'm growing or some shit," he murmured, sitting back down on the stool next to Techno.

The other three perked up at that.

"Your backs been hurting? Where? For how long?" Phil questioned, strolling over to Tommy.

"Um, yeah.. It's been hurting for a day or two now, like.. I dunno, just my back, I dunno where," he scoffed.

Phil hummed and patted the blonde's back gently. "Well, might be your wings, bub. Keep an eye on it, okay? If it starts hurting really badly, _please_ , and I _cannot_ stress this enough, fetch one of us, alright? We need to be there to help you when they come out."

"O-okay.. Will it hurt?" Tommy asked rather nervously, even though he didn't want to admit it. Wings sprouting out of your back sounds scary, even if it's completely normal for their society.

Phil smiled sadly. "Yes, it'll hurt," he admitted truthfully. "But we'll be there with you every step of the way, alright? Chin up, baby bird, it'll be alright." He gave him a quick hug, faintly hearing Tommy mutter something about how he ' _wasn't a baby bird, he was a big man_ '.

Phil could only smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets his wings
> 
> Pog
> 
> Also Tubbo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter pretty long for y'all, hope you enjoy!! Sorry for lack of updates, I'll try to do better!
> 
> TW FOR BLOOD AND PAIN
> 
> Idk I just wanna be safe qwq 
> 
> stay safe dudes :)

"Holy shit, Tubbo! You got wings?! Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy exclaimed, clearing astounded by the emerald green fluffy wings attached to his best friend.

"Well didn't I tell you I had a surprise for you? This is the surprise, silly! I grew em in last night! All that back pain and the agonizing pain was worth it," the brunette grinned ear to ear, clearly happy with his wings.

"Is it really that bad?" Tommy asked, anxiously shifting around. He had always heard of the pain that came with growing your wings in, it was just obvious.

He remembered hearing his brothers screaming in pain when they grew in theirs, he wasn't allowed to see, for obvious reasons.

It made him scared.

Tubbo realized that, too. "Well, yeah, it hurts really bad, but hey, you won't be alone! My parents were there for me, your flock will be there for you too! I'll even try to be there with you, if you want?" he offered with a kind smile. Tommy felt warmth bloom in his chest and he nodded at the older teen.

"Oh wow, Tubbo, your wings look really nice!" Phil complimented from where he had been busy making sandwiches for the two teens in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mr. Watson," Tubbo smiled happily, wings fluttering behind him to show it. They plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV to watch some cartoons, waiting patiently for Phil to bring them their sandwiches.

The two teens had finished their sandwiches and continued to watch Spongebob Squarepants (obviously the best cartoon I mean _c'mon_ ) when Tommy began to shift around as if he were uncomfortable.

Tubbo obviously noticed. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"M' back hurts," the blond answered distractedly, snickering at the TV.

"Wings, huh?" Tubbo grinned. "What do you think your wings will look like? I think they'll be.. I dunno honestly. Maybe you'll be a purple finch?"

"Red."

"Hmm?"

"I want _red_ wings."

"Tommy, a purple finch _is_ red."

"Then why the hell is it called a _purple_ finch? That's just stupid and confusing," he muttered.

Tubbo giggled. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? I hope you get your red wings, dude. I think that'll look so cool!" Tommy nodded along excitedly.

Phil listened, smiling to himself. He walked into the living room and sat across from the his youngest and his friend. "It should be anytime now, Toms! That reminds me that I need to prepare," he mumbled absentmindedly to himself. "Need to clear the weekend, shit."

"So it'll be this weekend when my wings come out?" Tommy asked and received a nod from his father. "But dad, it _is_ the weekend."

"Exactly, so I need to get onto it! You two can make a little pillow fort in here, we'll be in the living room when they start growing in, okay? Gives us more room, y'know?"

The teens eyes brightened up at the mention of making a pillow fort and they jumped up. "Where is Wilbur and Techno? They _have_ to help us!" Tommy smiled and dashed upstairs, calling out to his older brothers. Tubbo hurried after him and Phil smiled softly, pulling out his phone to call.

"Another blanket, Techno!" Tommy held us a hand to grab it as it was handed to him. Techno was more of a hostage in this situation, or as Tommy called it, a s to the l to a to the vev, apparently.

"Tommy, it looks terrible," the pink haired man groaned. "Absolutely _terrible_."

The blond whipped around to just glare at him for 5 seconds. Techno shifted under the intense gaze and ultimately looked away. He was relieved when Wilbur and Tubbo came back, hands full of snacks and drinks. "Oh thank _god_ , Wilbur, you'll fix the fort surely?"

Wilbur giggled and placed the food down, ruffling the hair of his youngest brother, who was still glaring at Techno, before he said, "I don't think it needs fixing, Tech. Tommy's doing a great job, isn't he, Tubbo?" Wilbur's heart practically melted as Tommy beamed up at him at the praise he got. He chuckled as the blond stuck his tongue out at Techno, who grimaced.

"Eyup!" Tubbo nodded and sat down next to his friend to help. "This is gonna be so cool! My family didn't make a bloody pillow fort for me when my wings grew in, this is gonna be brilliant!"

"How's the fort coming along, boys?" Phil stepped into the room with his robe wrapped tightly around him and hair slightly damp. "Oh wow, it's looking amazing!" the eldest failed to notice the look of utter disbelief Techno had.

Tommy doubled over with a barely suppressed whimper. Phil was at his side in an instant and he pulled him closer. "Hey hey, you're alright. How badly does it hurt, Toms?"

"Pretty bad," he took in a shuddering breath.

"Alright, that's okay," his father soothed. "You guys can continue making the fort, right? Toms and I are gonna chill on the couch for the time being." He picked his youngest up easily and laid back on the couch, cradling him close.

" _Daaad_ , quit babyin' me please, it's embarrassin'," he protested, trying to push away.

"It's not that embarrassing, Toms. Who's going to laugh at you?" he chuckled as Tommy pointed directly at the three working on the fort. "Oh Toms, they're not gonna laugh at this, will you boys?"

"Nope!" Tubbo smiled genuinely.

"Maybe," Wilbur teasingly smirked.

"Absolutely, _baby bird_ ," Techno chuckled.

Phil glared at his sons. "Do _not_ laugh at your brother, you two, or I will ground you both." They knew he wouldn't, but they listened anyway.

" _Dad-_ " Tommy choked on a sob. It was really starting to hurt now and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't think it'd be this bad. "Dad- god- it _hurts_ ," he clutched the soft fabric of his father's robe tightly until his knuckles turned white.

Phil shushed him gently and rubbed circles on his back to soothe him. Tommy flinched at the hand on his back. Phil fortunately realized and brought his hand up to instead run through his hair. "It's gonna be okay, son. You're strong, so very strong, you'll be fine." He placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Fort's done, dad," Techno gestured to the nice looking pillow fort as Wilbur and Tubbo crawled inside. It was huge, it had to be in order to fit them all inside. It took up half the living room but it would be worth it. They wanted to make it as comfortable for Tommy as possible.

"Great job, you three," the older praised as he sat up, pulling Tommy closer to his chest, who groaned in response. "Shh, I know, bud, I'm know it hurts."

He handed the blond to Wilbur, who gladly took him and hugged him close as Phil crawled inside, wings tightly tucked behind him. With the biggest wingspan out of all of them, he had to make sure he didn't smack any of them with his jet black wings. "You're doing so good, Toms," Wilbur purred to his baby brother, voice soft for once. He only used that voice in serious situations, like when Techno would let his voices get to him, or when Tommy would scrap his knee falling off his bike, or when Phil would get stressed about work and such. He knew how to be serious when needed. "I remember screaming my head off, you're handling it so much better than I did."

As Phil got situated in between Wilbur and Techno, he held his arms out. "Hand him over." It wasn't a plead or question. He was simply demanding it kindly. Wilbur knew better to protest, even if he wanted to keep babying his baby brother. He knew better than to mess with papa bird when it came to his youngest hatchling.

Phil was very protective of Tommy, Wilbur assumed it was due to an incident a few years back when they nearly lost the young blond. Or maybe it was just because Tommy was the weakest, no matter how much the blond denied it. Tommy was a big man, but he really wasn't. He was tall sure, but just not as strong as them. Which was completely fine, he was only sixteen anyway.

The brunette handed Tommy over, who hissed in pain as he got situated in his father's embrace. He was clearly in too much pain to protest and scream about how they were babying him and ruining his reputation as a big man.

The sudden sound of crunching filled the fort and they all looked over at Tubbo, who froze up. "Sorry-" he rushed out. "Stress eating."

Wilbur chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Tommy's gonna be fine, Tubbo, no need to stress."

"Still," was all the younger said.

"Alright, his right wing is trying to come out now, might wanna cover your ears, boys," Phil warned, pressing another kiss to Tommy's forehead.

None of them covered their ears though.

Tommy was in an unimaginable world of pure agony. Red hot fiery pain shot through his back and he felt something moving and it freaked him the fuck out.

He was not even aware of how much he was whimpering and yelling. He was only aware of the blinding pain.

" _Dad- dad dAD DAD!_ " his voice rose as he felt skin tearing before the worst pain he had ever felt came full force and his vision immediately swam as black spots appeared.

Phil tightened his hold on his hatchling, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep him content his son was there with him.

Suddenly Tommy was screaming his name and he heard skin tearing. The other three each winced and grimaced as the wing broke through the flesh and sprouted out of his back. Blood sprayed out and Tubbo gasped in horror as it hit his face. Techno frowned and took a rag to wash it off. "Oh Tubbo," he murmured with a soft laugh.

Wilbur took a rag to wash the blood off the fragile wing. He couldn't get a very good look at the color of the wings, it was rather dark in the fort (they had forgot a light source) and the blood made it hard to see anyway.

"Toms? Darling?" Phil quietly called out in the slight darkness. A few seconds passed without a response. "I think he passed out."

"Dad, his wing is huge," Wilbur murmured. "About as big as yours if I had to guess."

Phil blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?" "I mean- I think so? I could be wrong, I can't really see all too well in here."

"Right well, we'll see when we finish this up." He looked down at his watch. "It's already been an hour, jesus." He didn't express the surprise he felt when he heard what Wilbur said. There was no way Tommy's wings were about as big as his. He was full grown, an adult, Tommy had literally _just_ received his wings.

There was no way.

He wasn't jealous at all, that wasn't the problem and it would be a silly problem. He was just perplexed.

There was no way.

Fortunately for them, Tommy wasn't awake to let out another blood curdling scream as the other wing broke skin. Techno was there to clean it up and soon they were all just relaxing for a minute or two. "That went.. pretty well actually," Techno murmured in his usual monotone voice. "He didn't thrash and fight with us like I expected."

Phil hummed. "He was in too much pain for that," he murmured softly and brushed the hair out of Tommy's face. "C'mon, let's get out of this cramped space, yeah? We'll clean him up more and look at his wings. I'll preen him in the morning," he handed Tommy to Techno, even though Wilbur protested and tried to reach for him, and he got out of the fort, stretching finally. He felt a lot of popping and sighed, stretching his wings out as he reached for Tommy again. As soon as Techno handed him over he started walking to the bathroom. The other three followed him like little ducklings.

Techno flicked on the bathroom light and Phil sat on the edge of the bathtub. Wilbur let out a whistle and reached forward to run his fingers through his little brother's wings. "Holy shit, they're soft!"

"They're called down feathers, Wil," Phil explained with a smile.

Techno had an unreadable expression.

Tubbo meanwhile was shivering with excitement. "They're _brilliant_!" he exclaimed. "But what..what is he exactly?"

Techno nodded. "Just what I was thinking. No bird I know of have those wings, dad."

Phil shrugged. "Let me get a closer look," he was about to hand Tommy over to Wilbur but the blond was groggily waking up. "Hey Toms, how're you feeling, darling?"

"Exhausted.." he answered, voice hoarse. As expected.

"Can you do me a big favor and stand up so we can see your wings?" Phil asked.

Tommy seemed to brighten up immediately. "Oh my wings!" he gasped. "I wanna see!" he jumped up and circled around, trying to get a good look. "They're huge!"

Phil realized that. Holy shit, they _were_ huge. Not nearly as big as his, but they would grow a bit more obviously. Oh god, _they would grow even more_. They were already big enough!

The other four stared at Tommy's wings. "What is he, dad?" Wilbur whispered to Phil.

"I.. I have no clue, Wil."


End file.
